


A Parting Gift

by Herowrath3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adorable, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Goodbye Sex, I want to stress wholesomeness > sexiness with these two, Loss of Virginity, Love, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Kasumi drops by Leblanc for a sleepover a few days before Ren leaves as a way to say farewell. Leaving them together with the fear of separation hanging over them leads to predictable results. Lemon, FULL PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS!
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 111





	A Parting Gift

_Friday, March 17th_

Ren looked through the window of his attic bedroom from where he was crouched in front of his shelf.

"Evening already, huh?"

He got up and stretched, groaning as each disc of his spine popped. He sighed and looked at what had kept him busy all day after coming home from Shujin's Closing Ceremony: a huge cardboard box filled to the brim with clothes, his smart shoes, gloves, socks...anything he wouldn't need this weekend or was too delicate to be thrown in the back of a van had been compressed into the flimsy box before him.

"Just two more days..."

That's how much longer he would be staying in Tokyo. Not for the first time that day he looked sround the small room. He'd moved here expecting the worst, but to think he'd have found a home away from home out here. He remembered his first night in the big city, being told to live in a dusty storage room by a grumpy old man. Now, this room was full of precious memories and the old man had become a second father to him.

"Time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

He looked down at Morgana, a talking cat and one of the first friends he'd made during his year on probation. He nodded.

"Is everything packed?"

"Mostly. I'll do the rest tomorrow."

"Are you serious? You can't put something this important off until the last second! What if you forget?"

Ren grimaced. Morgana had a point, but to put the last of his things inside he'd have to rearrange what was already in the box and...he just didn't have the mental fortitude needed to undo hours of work right now.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Right now I need a drink." He yawned, exaggerating the motion to relax his body some more. Morgana frowned for a moment before relenting.

"Well, you have been working hard. But it _has_ to be tomorrow, okay? You're going to be too busy to pack on Sunday."

"I know..." he stifled a second yawn before trudging downstairs.

* * *

Unlike most people, Ren's definition of a drink was simply a cup of coffee - fortunate, since he was underage. It was made for him by his guardian and aforementioned second father, Sojiro Sakura.

"How is it, kid?"

Ren swallowed. "Delicious, thank you."

"Don't mention it. How's packing coming along?"

"Almost done, just have a few more things to tidy up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Cutting it a little close, aren't you?"

Ren glanced at Morgana before replying. "I am, but I'm on top of it, I promise."

"Is that right? Well, I trust you know what you're doing. You still have everything you need for the weekend, right?"

"Yep. I have clothes for the next two days, my toothbrush...I'm just going to put those in my bag Sunday night and be on my way on Monday."

"Right..."

Silence. Ren winced. He shouldn't have mentioned the day he was leaving. "...anyway, do you need any help tomorrow?"

Sojiro looked at the empty cafe (incidentally the only reason Ren was allowed to come downstairs in his loungewear). "I doubt it. Everyone's too busy enjoying their holidays. You just take it easy and focus on packing for now. Oh, speaking of taking it easy - " he checked the stove behind him " - how about some dinner?"

"I'd love some," Ren placed a hand over his stomach. "I can barely stand up straight. Is Futaba coming?"

"No," the old man sighed and looked in the direction of his house. "She's too busy with one of her anime marathons. Asked me to bring her a plate on my way home, if you can believe it."

Ren chuckled. He knew Sojiro's annoyed expression was just for show. The owner of Leblanc spooned some curry on a plate and slid it before him. Ren took a seat in front of the till, said his prayers and raised a spoonful to his mouth when the door opened with the familiar ringing of the bell above it. Ren turned and locked eyes with a red-haired girl in a school uniform with a sports bag slung over her shoulder.

"Senpai!"

"Sumire?"

"Oh, hello there, little lady." Sojiro smiled as the girl walked in, closing the door behind her. "What brings you here?"

"I..." Sumire looked away for a moment. "I just wanted to see Senpai today..." she trailed off. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," Ren smiled and patted the seat next to his. The girl flashed a smile and took it.

"Shall I give you a plate too, Sumire-chan?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly - "

"It's fine," Sojiro tapped the edge of the large yellow cooking pot on the stove with his serving spoon. "I have too much of the stuff here and it spoils if I keep it overnight. You'll be doing me a favor."

"Oh...in that case," a familiar grumble erupted from her stomach and she blushed "...yes, please."

Sojiro chuckled. "As a chef, that sound is music to my ears, lemme tell ya." He placed a second plate of curry in front of her. He prepared a third, smaller serving and put it in front of Morgana too. Dusting his hands clean, he continued. "I take it you're here for him?" He motioned to Ren and with a second, smaller blush, Sumire nodded. "I thought so. Well, I'll take some curry to go and be out of your hair then. Kid, I don't think there are many trains left at this point, so make sure you walk her home before it's too late, alright?"

"Of course," Ren nodded, seeing Morgana do the same from the corner of his eye.

"Actually!" Three pairs of eyes turned to the newcomer and she flinched. "Um...actually," she repeated in a murmur so quiet Sojiro had to lean forward to hear it. "I...I was hoping I could spend the night here."

Those same three pairs of eyes widened at her request, the silence only fraying her nerves further. Sojiro was first to recover and he burst into laughter.

"Oh! You're much bolder than I expected, little lady!" Taking a breath, he continued. "You know, that's the sort of thing you save for when you're alone with him."

It took Ren another second to understand what he was insinuating but Sumire turned beet red at once. " _S-Sakura-san_! Th-that's not what I meant! I...I..." She glanced at Ren. "It'sbecauseIwon'tbeabletosaygoodbyeonSunday!"

"...what?"

She turned to Ren and bowed from her seat. "I'm so sorry, Senpai! I'm going to a weekend training camp tomorrow, so I won't be here when you leave."

"...oh."

Ren had of course told his fellow Phantom Thieves that he'd be leaving on Monday, thus would spend the day before saying goodbye to them and his other friends. He'd been looking forward to Sumire being one of the faces he'd see that day.

"I'm so sorry, Senpai..."

"No, it's fine. You do what you have to, right?" He breathed out the last of his regret and smiled at her. "You're aiming for the top of the world! What's a missed day here or there? It's not like I'm leaving for another planet or anything."

Sumire smiled back, though hers was much weaker and her eyes still trembled. "Thank you, Senpai..." her voice was trembling too.

"So that's how it is," Sojiro stroked his chin. "Your parents know you're here, right?"

"Yes! I told them this morning and they gave me their blessing."

"Then you have mine too. Look after her, Ren, you hear me?"

"Of course," the boy nodded.

Sojiro nodded back, then poured two servings of curry into a small box. Holding it in one hand, he donned his fedora in the other and walked to the door. "Remember to lock up properly, alright? Come on, cat. I'm sure Futaba will be happy to look after you tonight."

"Me?" Morgana looked up from his plate.

"You don't want to interrupt these lovebirds, do you?"

"!" Sumire jumped in her seat. Morgana looked at the teens beside him for a moment before gulping down the last of his curry.

"Well said, Boss!" He jumped off the table and joined the older man. "Take care, you two!"

Sumire was still stunned, so Ren answered for both of them. "We will. Thank you, Boss. Thanks, Morgana."

Both smiled and just like that the young couple was alone. Ren waited with a bemused smile for Sumire to reactivate.

_Sojiro's known we were together since you came here for Valentine's, you know._

She blinked a few times. "...for a second there, it was almost as though Sakura-san could understand Morgana-senpai."

"He has his moments," Ren chuckled at looked at her plate. Empty. "You want some more, don't you?" He asked, pointing to it.

"Um...if - if there's anymore available." Her red cheeks calmed into a gentle - yet still prominent - pink. Ren chuckled and walked over to the stove. There was enough curry left over for three, maybe four more people. He wondered if his second father had left this much here on purpose.

* * *

Four helpings later, Sumire held up her plate.

"Um...is there...any more?"

"You're going to love this." Ren dug into the pot with the serving spoon.

"There is?" She beamed.

He chuckled and held it up. "Nope!"

Her face fell so fast it was almost magical. "Senpai...that was mean..." Her stomach growled.

"Couldn't resist." He placed both theirs and Morgana's plates in the sink before pouring her a cup of Sojiro's coffee. "An apology," he offered.

She accepted it with a small smile, taking her time with it as she watched him clean the dishes.

"Everything was delicious," she said as he sat back down.

"I'm happy to hear it," he took the empty cup from her and set it on the table. He didn't have to wash _everything_ right now. "How was your training today?"

"It was wonderful!" Her face told him as much as her words did. "Coach Hiraguchi made me boxercise again today, and...she was impressed!"

"That's great!"

"Hmhm!" His girlfriend nodded. "I'm still not as good as Kasumi was yet, but I'm close. I can _feel_ it!"

"I'm so proud of you."

She blushed. "Thank you, Senpai." But her smile fell. "Really...I'm really sorry I can't be here this weekend."

"It's fine." He placed his hand on her arm. She in turn looked at the floor. "I told you, didn't I? It's all fine. That just means we have to make the most of today."

She nodded. Still looking down she leaned forward. Ren caught her in a loose hug as her forehead bumped his sternum.

"Thank you, Senpai."

"What for?"

"For making me feel better."

"Think nothing of it." He got up, friction bringing her up with him, and pulled her into a proper embrace which she returned. "I love you, Sumire."

She pressed her face into his neck at his words and he felt her smile. "I love you too, Senpai."

They basked in each other's warmth for a solid minute before Ren pulled back. "You know, if you're staying here for the night, we should get the sleeping arrangements out of the way ASAP."

"Hmm?" She blinked a few times. "Oh! Oh, right!" She nodded. "Of course, Senpai. Lead the way!"

Chuckling, Ren took her hand - which turned her pink again - and led her upstairs.

* * *

"So," Ren began once they were standing in the middle of his humble abode. "There's a bathroom just next to the stairs down there," he pointed the way they came "and this'll be your bed for tonight, but you already knew that." He smiled at the memories he had of just whiling away the hours with Sumire here these past two months.

"I'm sorry, Ren-senpai, what do you mean 'this'll be _my_ bed for tonight'?" She cocked her head.

"Uh...exactly what it sounds like?" I'll be taking the couch," he motioned to it. "Don't worry, it's a lot softer than it looks and there's a spare pillow and blanket under the - "

"No, Senpai..." she shook her head with a light pout "I couldn't possibly take this bed for myself!"

"But..." Ren frowned. He was doing everything right, wasn't he? Wasn't offering the bed the proper thing to do in this situation?

"I promise, it's - "

"I wanted us - "

They paused.

"You go."

"No," Sumire's face was burning for some reason. "Please Senpai, you go first."

"I insist, you look like you have something important to say."

"I - it's not _important_ , per se..." she tapped her forefingers together. "I...just wanted to say that I was thinking we could...you know, share the bed."

"..."

"..."

_Did she just..._

"...senpai?" She scratched a spot behind her ear. "Um...was that...bad?"

"No, not at all, you just...surprised me." He twisted a lock of his hair. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Um...I was going to ask for the couch when we came upstairs, but..." her tapping hands curled into fists that she hid her mouth behind "if this is the last time we'll see each other for who-knows-how-long, then...I'd like to be as close to you as possible..."

Her eyes were watering.

"Sumire..." he walked forward with his arms outstretched and she accepted another hug. "Of course we can! You don't need to cry over that!" He brushed her tears away with one hand, the other still around her back.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Senpai..." she sniffed, then let out a watery giggle. "I was just...really nervous. That's all..."

 _So am I_ , he wanted to say, but how could he when Sumire was in this state?

"Everything's fine," he said instead. "I'll still need to get a spare pillow out though. What about you, do you have everything you need for tonight? Toothbrush? Spare clothes?"

She nodded, leaning into the hand still on her cheek. "Um...I brought my toothbrush...and my workout clothes are comfortable enough to sleep in."

"You sure?"

"...I think so. I've fallen asleep in them before when I was really tired," she smiled, no doubt remembering those days.

"Well, if you say so." Ren covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Are you tired already, Senpai?"

"A little. I spent all day packing." He motioned to the cardboard box he had jammed back into his shelf barely an hour ago.

"Oh..." her face fell and he cursed himself. That was the second time today he'd unnecessarily brought up his departure.

"Uh..." he scanned the room for a distraction and beamed as his eyes fell on something Sumire himself had once given him. "Say, do you remember that day in Shinagawa?"

* * *

Ren spent the next hour sitting in bed with Sumire, telling her how he acquired each item in his shelf of memorabilia. She knew about some of them already from her previous visits, but because Ren had replaced the hardier ones with fragile souvenirs, he found he had more stories to share than he'd expected. He told her about Haru's Kumade, Hifumi's Shogi piece (at which point Sumire had interrupted to ask if he meant _that_ Hifumi, and was she really as gorgeous as she appeared in the magazines? She'd seemed disappointed when Ren said she wasn't...but what was he supposed to say to his girlfriend? _Yes_?), Yusuke's stars from the Planetarium (they were reusable, but Ren was considering leaving them be. They were too much hassle to remove and he already had something of Yusuke's to take with him, anyway)...he was relieved he'd already taken down the idol poster Ann had given him. Sumire didn't seem the jealous type, but he didn't want to take any risks.

He was in the process of explaining his way down his list of winnings from the claw machine in Akihabara's arcade when he noticed the view from his window yet again.

"Sumire, when did you say you had to be at your training camp?"

"Hmm?"

He pointed outside: the sky was pitch black. Sumire gasped.

"It's nighttime already?! Thank you so much for telling me, Senpai! I - I - I should get changed! Where's my bag? Senpai, have you seen my - hmph!"

Ren kissed her. She trembled for a few seconds before leaning in, wrapping her arms around him.

They pulled back a while later, panting for breath.

"S - Senpai?" She almost screamed. "W - why did you..?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Her jaw dropped and he chuckled. "I just wanted to calm you down. You won't get in trouble for going to sleep a bit later than normal."

She bowed her head a little. "My bad..."

"But...that reminds me..." with a little smirk, Ren surrendered to gravity and fell back on the mattress with a soft _thud_.

"Ren-senpai?"

"We haven't tested the bed yet, have we? I mean, what's the point of all this if we can't even fit?"

She blushed again. "You're right..." She lowered herself onto her side, keeping her distance from him but resting on the edge of the bed as a result. Ren scoffed with a smile and pulled her in close, eliciting a yelp.

"There...much better, don't you think?"

"...hmhm." She nodded, her forehead rubbing against his chest as he held her tight. "This...this is nice..."

"Yeah..." He smiled, resting his chin on her head. The mattress was actually a bit too small for two people, but if it meant they had to cuddle up like this...well, he could cope with that. Besides, he'd take this over waking up to find a human Morgana next to him any day. But, he realised as he pressed into the small of Sumire's back to get her further away from the edge, shouldn't _he_ be on the outside? That felt like the honorable thing to do.

He nudged her shoulder, rolling both of them 90 degrees towards the wall so that Sumire was in the middle of the bed and he was on top of her. He was going to crawl over her, but made the mistake of looking down.

She was so _close_.

Sumire didn't seem to have realised what was going on yet if her blank expression was any indication, so he decided to kiss her. He heard her jump to attention beneath him and saw her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them before when he pulled back.

"S-Senpai?"

At times like these he was blown away at just how adorable she was as her lips trembled and red dusted her cheeks.

"Wh-what's going on?"

He kissed her again. This time he dug his arms behind her and held her tight. She did the same. He could feel the entirety of her body against the entirety of his. His legs grew restless and he locked them behind hers. Their arms gripped even tighter and she moaned into his lips, the sound pumping his body full of adrenaline. He released her lips, but before she could react kissed her neck. She squealed.

"S-Senpai! Wh-wh- " She moaned again as he began kissing a path up and down her skin. Then she moaned again, a hand pressing against the back of his head. A third moan as he nibbled at the base. She spasmed against him. "S-Senpai!"

That snapped him back into reality. He blinked, realised where he was and looked up at a beet red Sumire. He wondered how he was going to apologise, but she beat him to the punch.

"S-Senpai. Um...are we...are we going to have...s...se..." She swallowed, but was apparently still too shocked to cover her face again: her hands were still lying as though abandoned on either side of her head "...sex?" she squeaked.

...what.

He blinked a few times. He'd misheard her, right? She was still looking at him with those large, innocent eyes; surely she hadn't just asked... _that_.

"...is that what this looks like?"

A brief pause, then she nodded. She had a point, now that he thought about it.

"I was just teasing. I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

"O-oh. Of course. Of course not..." she nodded to herself but looked away, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"You...you look disappointed."

"Huh?!" her head shot back up at him.

"Did you _want_ to have sex right now?"

"Um..." she looked away again, though still made no effort to move anything but her head. Ren waited but all she did was scrunch her face up.

"Sumire."

"...yes?" She looked like a child caught stealing sweets.

"Answer the question, please."

"..." Her eyes started darting around, but somehow they never crossed over his face. "Um..."

What felt like an eternity later her eyes fell back to her side and...

She nodded.

" _Yes_."

Ren exhaled. In the back of his mind it dawned on him that he was still right above her. Heck, everything but his upper torso and head were _on_ her!

"So. Uh...how long have you been planning this?"

"...since this morning."

_Wait..._

"What."

She nodded to his cardboard box. "Um...I wanted to do as much as I could with you today and...um...we've already gone on dates and - and spent time in each other's rooms, so...oh!" She had glanced at him, realized she was still embarrassed and looked away again. "But I didn't expect to actually...you know. I just thought it would be a...a nice way to...say goodbye."

"...I was joking."

"What?"

"When I asked if you were planning this. I...didn't expect you to say yes."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. Her eyes went wide, then slammed shut. She whined long enough she could have passed for a dog whistle.

To Sumire's credit, it wasn't as though she'd thrown herself at him as soon as she walked inside, but to think someone so pure could have such filthy thoughts...

He grinned and undid the top button of her school blazer. Her eyes opened.

He undid the second and third. She opened and closed her dry mouth before licking her lips.

He undid the fourth and final button. "S-Senpai?"

He met her eyes for the first time since her slip-up and she continued. "Wh-what are you - "

He pulled both sides of her jacket apart with a whoosh, cutting her off. Her eyes bulged.

Still silent, he rolled it down her shoulders. She raised herself slightly so he could pull it out from under her and onto the floor with a single flourish.

Her breath caught in her throat. Smiling, he pulled one of her skirt's suspenders down her arm and noticed the effect of the extra slack at once as her neatly tucked in shirt creased immediately. He looked up to pull down the other, but froze.

"Sumire?"

She was tearing up. Horror crashed down on him as though the roof itself had collapsed.

"Sumire! I...am _so_ sorry, I -"

"It - it's not that..."

"Huh?"

At long last she had regained the use of her limbs: she rubbed one of her cheeks dry with the back of her hand. "Um...this is...my first time..." she stuttered. "I know I'm plain, but...please be gentle..." Ren noticed her entire body trembling.

Plain?

_Plain?_

"You idiot."

"H-huh?"

He kissed her. Hard. She gasped before kissing back, much weaker than before. He pulled back and poked her nose.

"Ow! Senpai?"

"You..." he took a deep breath. "Are the sweetest, kindest, most talented, cutest and most _beautiful_ thing in existence." She blushed but he wasn't done. "Don't ever look down on yourself again. Please," he added, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

She looked up into his grey orbs with her red ones for a few seconds.

Then she nodded.

It was a weak one and her smile was small, but it still warmed his heart.

"Really?" She breathed.

"What did I just say?"

Her smile widened for a second. "...thank you, Senpai."

"Anytime," he grinned again. "We're not done here, you know."

She froze for a second, then shut her eyes tight.

He chuckled and freed her from her second suspender. He unclasped her skirt and, with Sumire raising her hips, pulled it down her toned legs and threw it to the floor. It dawned on him that he was seeing a girl's panties for the first time. They seemed to have some sort of pattern on them but he couldn't be sure what it was with her tights still on. He slid his thumbs under her shirt, feeling her bare, warm stomach before gripping the hem of her shirt. He was about to raise it when her hands slammed down on his.

He looked up, wondering if she'd reached her limits. He was surprised to see her face wearing a mixture of peak embarrassment and rage.

"Please...don't laugh, Senpai."

"...ooookay?"

What, did she have a weird birthmark? Maybe she'd tattoo'd "Ren+Sumire" on her stomach? She'd already proven to have a bold imagination, so...

Shaking his head, he rolled her shirt up, going slower without realizing. He passed her hips and slim waist - it always amazed her how _thin_ she was - then up to the base of her ribs. Still no tattoo, but his heart was pounding faster at the thought of seeing a girl's breasts for the first time. Oh! Maybe she wasn't wearing a bra, was that it?

But no, she was wearing a bra. He still froze when he first uncovered it though, rolling her shirt up enough to expose all of the fabric so he could properly digest it. Sumire looked at him through her fingers.

"...strawberries?"

" _Hngh..._ "

Her bra was white with a red ribbon on the front, matching the ribbon still in her hair. What shook him though was how the entire thing was decorated with red dots and strawberries.

" _...I would have worn something else if I'd known..._ " he heard her whisper.

"Why, do you have something specifically for this situation? Oh! Don't tell me you have some sexy lingerie at home?"

She whined again.

"I'm not hearing a 'no'. Are you sure you only got the idea this morning?"

" _Senpai_!"

"Fine, fine..." It was a silly thought, but he could imagine her buying something sexy on the off-chance that she could use it, even if she didn't have the nerve to actually do so. It just...felt like the sort of thing she'd do. Smiling to himself, he raised her shirt up to her armpits, prompting her to raise her arms (with her eyes still shut tight) to remove it. It too was tossed to the floor. In the back of his mind Ren hoped they'd be able to find all her clothes once they were done.

Next were her tights. He dug his fingertips into them and tugged. They practically peeled off of her skin and pooled around his hands, but this sensation did nothing to distract him from the treasure slowly revealing before his eyes. It was with a jolt of joy that he realised her panties were indeed strawberry-patterned too. It was with a jolt of something much more primal that he realised the bottom of her panties were damp and clinging quite firmly to her...

Sumire's whining cut him off from his thoughts. He smiled to himself, chuckling as he heard something along the lines of " _This is so embarrassing_ " escape the confines of the hands she was using to cover her face. He kept pulling until the entirety of the delicate fabric was in his hands. Her tights were too light to throw, so he simply dropped them off the side of the bed.

"...I've always admired your ribbon collection."

"...hmm?" Confusion won over embarrassment as Sumire looked at him. He pointed at her body. He had been too distracted by the pattern before, but even her panties had a red ribbon attached to the front. That made three on her body right now.

"Did you co-ordinate them?"

"Senpai..! Please, stop..." She hid her face again and he sighed with a smile on his lips. Honestly, the sex was just an extra: right now he was happy just teasing her like this. He fed his arms under her back and started tugging at her bra clasps. He could feel her breaths growing ragged as he worked: he couldn't blame her, he could barely see straight himself.

Just as he considered asking her to undo them herself, he felt something give and her bra came undone. He pulled both sides out from under her and she raised her arms to the sky at once, eyes still closed. Looking at her hands, he pulled the material up and over them, then threw it to the side with much more force than her other clothes. But he didn't even notice. Taking her hands in his, he lowered them to her sides and finally took in her breasts.

They were small, like the rest of her features, yet each one looked like it'd fit perfectly into one of his hands. He watched as they moved up and down in time with Sumire's freshly invigorated breathing. He longed to touch them, but decided it'd be much more fun to do so once he was finished. To that end, he took a hold of her underwear just as he had her shirt and tights, and pulled them down bit by bit. She raised her hips, using her gymnastics training to do so while still covering her face (what a useful sport!) and he slid it down, feeling her soft rump against the back of his fingers as he moved past them. He paused slightly to take in her already wet and slightly parted lower lips, running his tongue over his own before continuing his hands' journey down her legs before scrunching her panties in his fist and throwing them away.

He sat back for a few seconds to admire the treat before him. Sumire rubbed her thighs together, but even if it covered her core from time to time all it accomplished was spreading her fluids all over her inner legs. Ren wanted nothing more than to pounce and claim her for himself straight away, but there was something much more important he had to do. He crawled up beside her. Her hands were still covering her face: he took her wrists in his and lightly tugged. She let him pull them away and looked at him, bright red.

"Remember what I said before, Sumire?"

"Hmm?"

He chuckled. "You're _beautiful_. I mean that. I really do."

Her face was too red to get even redder, but he could sense the impact his words had on her.

"...really?"

"Of course. You're perfect."

Another small smile blossomed on her lips. "Senpai..."

He leaned in to kiss her and she accepted. It was a simple, chaste kiss, followed by a quick peck from Ren.

"Senpai?"

"Yes, Sumire?"

"You're still clothed," she giggled. Ren looked down. She was absolutely right. He blinked, then gave her a defeated smile.

"Allow me," she continued. She sat up beside him and took two fistfuls of his shirt. She pulled it up to his head in one fluid motion, Ren raising his arms at once to let the gymnast remove it with another graceful movement. She pressed his shirt to her chest and folded it over once, twice, before leaning over the side of the bed so she could drop it neatly on the floor. It was as thought she didn't even realise she'd pressed it against her naked breasts! He chuckled quietly, but she heard him.

"Senpai?" Her blush had been reduced to a pink glow, but it threatened to come back.

"It's nothing. You're just so kind. No matter the situation."

"...thank you?" She cocked her head. If she didn't get why his heart had just done a backflip, he wasn't going to tell her. Instead he leaned back and stretched his legs out. She reached for his trousers...then froze. Ren understood why of course, but he was just content to wait for her with a faint grin. She met his gaze and blushed.

"Senpai..."

"I've already done all of this for you. Just saying."

She looked down. Despite sitting on her knees, her core was still visible. Her blush deepened as she brought her knees together in a feeble attempt to hide it. "You're so mean..." she mumbled under her breath.

Ren heard her, of course.

He raised his hips as she had done for him as she pulled his trousers down, folded them against her chest (he couldn't help smiling gently again, but wiped it off his face as soon as she turned back to him) and dropped them onto his shirt. She looked at his legs and froze again, but this time in shock. To be fair, Ren was taken aback at just how... _obvious_ the tent in his pants was too.

"You, uh, want me to do this part?"

"N-no, I - I will!"

Sumire gripped the hem of his pants and pulled. Ren winced as the fabric rubbed against his head, but forced a plain expression on his face when she looked up. She looked back down and pulled slowly, shyly, until his member sprang free. She squeaked and sprang back. Ren couldn't help laughing.

"Senpai!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You just surprised me is all. You see me almost every day, you know."

She spluttered. "N-n-not like this! And...and...it's so _big_! And...and you're going to put it..." she trailed off, pointing to between her legs with the tip of her finger.

"Whatever happens, we'll take it slow. And we'll stop whenever you want. Alright?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Now, could you take it off the rest of the way, please? My pants are hitting my..." even he was getting shy now "...and it's a little uncomfortable.

"Oh! R-right!" Trying not to look, she took his pants in hand and took them down the rest of the way off his legs. She didn't press them to her chest (he was thankful for the uninterrupted view); she just folded them in half in her hands and placed them on the pile. It was only when she looked back at his chest, face, between his legs then quick as a flash his face again and then away that he wondered if her etiquette was just a way to distract herself from her nerves.

"Are you ready?"

She hid her face in her hands for a few seconds before she nodded, face still buried. She was so cute, part of him wanted to throw her down and ravage her right then and there. The other part of him though...

"Are you sure?" He smirked as she tensed.

She nodded again.

"Say it."

"Huh?!" She looked at him.

"Tell me what you want."

Her jaw dropped. It was almost a shame that her face couldn't get any redder. "Senpai?"

"Tell me what you want," he smiled as though it were the simplest thing in the world. "I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

"..." She realised what he was insinuating and pouted. "Senpai...you're terrible..."

"I want to make sure you're okay with it too," this part wasn't a joke. She seemed to sense that, given she sat up a little straighter.

"I...I want..." She whined, hiding her mouth behind her fists. "Senpai..!"

"I need to hear it."

"Haaaaaa..." He could imagine steam shooting out of her ears with how tense her face was. "I...I want to...to have..." her voice grew too quiet for a second "...with you."

"I didn't quite catch that."

"Senpaiiiii!"

"What? I want to make sure, remember?" She was too precious, truly.

She hid the entirety of her face, took a deep breath, then dropped her hands entirely and looked at him with an angry pout. "I...I want to _have sex_ with you!"

He beamed. "One more time?"

" _SEX_!" He flinched at the sound, thankful no one was downstairs. "I want to have SEX with you, Senpai! I want it more than anything else in the world!"

"...now, was that so hard?" Before she could realise what she'd done, he pushed down on her shoulders until her head was on her pillow and straddled her legs.

"...huh?!" She came to, but Ren grabbed her wrists and trapped them by the sides of her head before she could hide again. He bent down and kissed her. Hard. He heard a muffled "Senpai!" escape her lips but continued, allowing his body to rest atop hers. It was a strange feeling, feeling her breasts pressing against his skin, his member pressed against her pelvis...

He pulled back and they both took deep breaths, noses almost touching.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you ready?"

She whined and tried to cover her face, but her hands were still trapped. He chuckled and pecked her lips again before kissing her cheek. "You're so cute."

He kissed the underside of her jaw as he remembered the first time he'd told her that, the day she'd confessed to him. It had been one of the greatest days of his life, but who'd have thought it'd lead to this? He kissed the place where her neck met her head, then kissed a trail down to her collarbone. She yelped and spasmed in response.

_Of course you'd be ticklish._

It was prime teasing material, but he didn't think it was a good idea: she seemed only a few pranks away from a heart attack. He continued his path down her sternum, before he finally released her arms to cup her right breast. She squeaked at the contact. He smiled up at her as he kissed its side.

"Senpai..." she breathed, locking eyes with him.

He smiled as he kissed her further up the swell of her chest, then licked her nipple. She spasmed again.

"Senpai..!" Her eyes glazed over. His smile became a smirk and he took her nipple into his mouth. He gave it one hard suck. Her entire body tensed and she grabbed the back of his head. " _Senpai_!"

He slid a hand from her hip up, savoring her flawless skin, before cupping her left breast. He pressed down on its nipple with his thumb. She squeezed him further into her chest. He raised his head slightly to breathe before licking a circle over her areola. She gasped, but he continued drawing a spiral over her skin with his tongue as he circled her opposite nipple with his thumb like a joystick.

"S-Senpai...I - I can't...I can't breathe...please..!"

He chewed on the base of her boob, marking his smile into her flesh, before getting up ever so slightly. "You like it?"

"Oh...Ren-senpai, you have...you have no idea..." she wheezed. "Senpai...I - I - " She looked away with another pout. "I'm sorry they're not very good..."

"What, you mean these?" Her left breast was still in his hand, so he gave it a quick squeeze. She blushed and nodded.

"I'msorrythey'renotverybig!"

Ren blinked a few times before laughing.

"...Senpai?"

"Are you kidding me? These are perfect!" He kissed her fresh hickey to prove her point. "Just the right size to fit in the palm of my hand. It's like they were made for me."

"...really? But...but Ann-senpai and Haru-senpai's are - "

"Stop right there because I couldn't care less," he smirked. "Besides, Ann is way too showy. A complete turn-off. I prefer cute and modest girls. Like you." He winked. She tried to hide her face, but since her hands were currently tensed against the back of Ren's head she could do nothing but move him closer to her breasts as she waved her head around, looking for somewhere to hide it. Taking this as his cue to move on, Ren swapped breasts, rubbing his thumb over her moist hickey as he chewed on her left nipple. She squirmed beneath him, but when he glanced up at her...she looked so happy he thought his heart would stop.

_I love you so much..._

He smiled as he swirled his tongue around her little nub, eliciting a series of soft moans. He started planting kisses on her breast, first going up, then down, then side to side. He covered it in hickeys, chewing here, there, wherever he felt like. He continued until she squeezed his head into her flesh, her eyes shut but smiling so wide he thought her face would split in two.

He stopped and waited a few seconds for her arms to relax. He leaned back enough to look her in the eye more comfortably. "Ready to move on, my lady?"

She smiled at the name. "Yes...um, Ren-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...try something?"

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

She blushed and shook her head, instead lifting him up to head height. He leaned in for a kiss but she moved her head to the side slightly. She twisted to the side and he moved to lie where she had been, but she stopped him doing even that, instead shaking her head and propping her pillow against the wall before letting him fall. He moved so he could lean against it, his back at an angle.

"So...what now?"

She was still too shy to answer, opting instead to give him the kiss she had turned from before. It was a tender one, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, moving her leg to straddle his torso. Her lower lips coated his pelvis with her desire, which only served to fill him with adrenaline.

_This is real_ _._

She released his mouth and gave him a small smile.

"Ren-senpai...I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me..." she whispered.

"Sumire, any debt you have to me you pay off with interest every moment we're together." He tucked a loose strand of scarlet hair behind her ear.

"Senpai..." her lips quivered "...thank you." She kissed him again and they spent another minute in each other's arms before she pulled back and kissed his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes as she absent-mindedly fingered one of the many hickies he'd left on her breast.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," she shook her head with a small smile. "It just itches a little."

"That's a relief. I may have gone a bit too far there." He rubbed the back of his head. She giggled before leaning back down.

Tingles followed her as she marked her own path down his body. It took all his energy to not shiver as the cool night air passed over each patch of saliva she left in her wake. It was only when she got to his chest though that he wondered what she was planning. She kept going down, past his faint pecs, kissing past his torso until she reached his hips.

_No way..._

She seemed to freeze once she reached her destination too. She raised her head a little only to have his member pointing directly at her face. Her eyes went wide.

"Sumire, you okay?"

"...hm-mm," she nodded.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, remember?"

She nodded again. "I know, but...I _do_ want to do this. I'm just...um..." she glanced at him, then away just as quickly. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well, if it's what you really want..." he leaned back against the pillow. "You don't have to worry, it doesn't bite - oh! Please don't bite _it_ either."

She giggled at the joke, which seemed to be exactly what she needed. She took his length in one of her warm, dainty hands (Ren almost went insane) and leaned in, giving it a light sniff. Then, as if in slow motion, she bent down to give his head a peck. He saw the tiniest string of precum connecting the two as she pulled back, at least before she licked her lips clean.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Um...Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

She was still looking at his girth. "You know I've never done this before, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..." her eyes flicked to his and back down. "I'm...sorry if this is bad..."

Before he could reply, she bent down and took the entirety of his bulb into her mouth. Both their eyes bulged at the sensation and Ren clenched his fists to avoid cumming right then and there. She took a moment to acclimate before dipping down further, taking in a few more inches before pausing again. Squeezing her lips around him, she pulled up and released him with a faint pop, looking at him with a sheepish smile from those same lips.

"Was that...okay?"

"It was _magical_ , Sumire."

She smiled wider and took him inside her mouth again with more confidence, taking in as much as she had before and then some more. She placed one hand at the base of his length and swept a lock of hair behind her ear with the other. Ren leaned forward and ran a hand through her crimson tresses. She hummed around him, making him tingle again. Her hair had gotten messier, but he realised she was still wearing her ribbon. He chuckled and tugged at it a few times before it unravelled, hiding both his hands and her face. He wrapped it around his fingers and dropped the loop onto the pile of his clothes before sweeping her bangs out of her face as she worked. It...was indeed magical, but also so _bizarre_ to feel - and moreso _see_ \- the girl he loved bobbing up and down on his member. As if on cue, he hissed as she introduced her tongue to the sensation, swishing it this way and that as she moved up and down. She was still clumsy, even a virgin like him could tell that, but it still felt so...

He bit his lip. He ran his hair through her tresses to distract him, yet couldn't bring himself to look away from her work, especially now that she was taking his full length into her mouth, his head poking out of her cheek as every time she went down on him. He tensed his legs as he watched her pink lips accept him again and again, his skin glistening with her saliva and his precum. He loved her _so much_ he could barely contain it...a few more bobs later and he felt something stir in his loins.

"Su - Sumire, I - I..." Why was he stuttering? He had to say it _now_! "I'm gonna cum!"

She got off him with a much louder pop. "Senpai?"

He exhaled as the pressure abated almost immediately. "Did you wanna keep going?"

"Um...maybe another time..." she blushed and he joined her. _Another time?_ The thought made his head spin. "Um...Senpai?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

"Um...are...are we ready to..." She looked away.

 _To have sex?_ He heard the words as if she'd said them aloud. He'd teased her before, but right now all he could manage was a mumbled "Yeah..."

She flashed him another of her precious little smiles and pushed him down with a hand on his collarbone. He had no energy to resist and was leaning against her pillow again in no time. She straddled him. The underside of his length - damp from her saliva - touched the outside of her lips - damp purely from her own sexual fluids - and they both froze at the sensation.

"Uh - um..." She was already nervous about this next part but feeling his... _thing_ so suddenly made things a million times worse all of a sudden. She took a deep breath and took it into her hand, getting on her knees and holding it directly below her opening.

"Sumire?"

"Y - yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do it like this?"

"Uh...um..." She must have been incredibly embarrassed to look at their organs instead of his face. "I...I still want to thank you, Senpai." She glanced at him and back down. "Oh...and I read that this is more comfortable when it's...it's your first time..." She scrunched her face up. "B - because it...it lets the girl do it at her own pace...you know? I don't know if it's true or not, but I never got around to check..."

"...how long have you been planning this, again?"

" _Senpai_..!" She pouted and he chuckled, placing his hands on her hips. She blushed.

"We'll take this easy, okay?"

She scrunched her face again and nodded. "...okay," she squeaked.

Ren tightened his grip as she lowered herself onto him. They both hissed as they made contact. Even with her lips slightly parted, he was too wide to enter until she used her other hand to hold herself open (Ren tensed his arms to keep her upright). At long last, his head penetrated his petite girlfriend. The lovers gasped before sharing an embarrassed smile. Sumire descended until her loins completely surrounded his bulb before dropping her hands to his sides. Ren relaxed his own grip a little as she began to sink. The sight of himself entering her mouth was nothing to that of him invading her most sacred place. He tensed his legs, but it wasn't long until he felt a barrier impeding his progress. The couple shared a long look.

"Are you ready, Sumire?" He tightened his grip on her hips again.

"Y - yes..."

Looking into each other's eyes, she forced herself down as he thrusted up. He broke through her virginity and she screamed, bending over him.

"Sumire!"

"I'm fine!" She looked at him, her hair surrounding their heads. He could still make out her eyes through her red barrier though, wide and frightened.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Y - yes, Senpai. Yes..." She took a few deep breaths before swallowing. "I'm okay...I'm okay..."

"Please be honest with me." He cupped her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"I am!" She smiled, but sweat was already forming on her forehead. "I am, I promise. Senpai..." She took a few more quick breaths and another swallow swallowed before nodding at him. "I'm ready."

"Okay..."

She flashed him yet another smile before raising herself onto her knees again. She swept her hair out of her face before resting on all fours. She paused before...

"Haaaa..."

She impaled herself further on him. Ren kept his hands where they were even as she moved herself up a little and back down, only relaxing once the tremors running down her legs stopped. She drew herself up until the edge of his head bumped the inside of her entrance. Both teens winced again.

"Sorry, Senpai..."

"It's fine."

Two awkward smiles later, she eased herself back down, hissing as his hardness pushed through her innards. Ren pulled her along until she stopped, relenting as she moved back up - stopping earlier this time after her previous mistake. They continued the cycle until she bottomed out, her rump landing on his thighs. They sighed as one.

"How do you feel?"

"... _amazing_ , Senpai..." she smiled, though her face was still bright red. "Thank you so much..."

He smiled back. He trailed one of his arms once more up her flawless skin and grabbed her left breast. She squeaked.

"Is this really anything to be shy about, anymore?"

She pouted, but couldn't help the tiniest of smiles from creeping onto her lips. She hid her mouth behind her hair with one hand and raised herself with the other. Ren let himself dissolve in the sensation of her body gliding up his, her firm hip in one hand and soft flesh in the other. He squeezed her breast, warping the hickeys that had already grown darker. A small part of him wanted to leave more in a place everyone could see, to scream to the world that he was loved by _the_ Sumire Yoshizawa...

On the other hand, a small voice reminded him, such an act would probably kill her on the spot with embarrassment, so it probably wasn't worth it. But if he could get away with it...

Sumire bottomed out again and he swapped hands, now palming her relatively unmolested breast. He played with her nipple, the only sounds right now that of the creaking mattress, their quiet pants and the faintest of squelches as she stabbed herself on him over and over. They continued like this, occasionally sharing nervous glances, until she spasmed and fell, pulling him into the fiercest hug he had ever received.

"S- _Senpai!_ "

His first instinct was to wrap his arms around her in turn and protect her, but in doing so lost himself to the point of no return and realised she had done the same. "Sumire..!"

They kept rutting, all clenched eyes and teeth. Their rapid movements proved too much for the pillow and it gave way beneath them. They collapsed atop it, the sudden motion snapping both out of their mental restraints at the same moment. A pair of grey orbs flashed open and met with red ones. They moaned, mouths so close instinct drove their lips together, spasming as their fluids surged out of their bodies. Ren felt his seed gush out of him, making him feel hollow between his legs even as Sumire's juices seemed to drown him. Their lower organs pulsed in unison, once, twice, three times...Ren felt a final spurt of semen leave him and he gasped into his lover's mouth. Opening his eyes he saw Sumire do the same. They pulled apart. They noticed as one that their sudden emotions had made them both drool and a string of saliva was still connecting them. Chuckling, Ren separated them and wiped his chin dry. Sumire followed suit before lowering herself into his arms again, taking care not to agitate their still-joined loins.

Ren buried his head in her hair and breathed out. His own warm breath, coupled with the addicting scent of her red tresses, assailed him in return.

"That...really was...amazing...Sumire." He took a deep breath.

"Yes...you...you were...incredible, Ren-se...senpai..." She pressed her forehead against his sternum, but he could still see her cheeks give way to a smile from this angle.

"You did all the work," he took yet another heavy breath. "This was all you." Sumire was quiet for a moment. Then Ren felt her tremble. "Sumire? What's gotten into you?"

"I..." she sniffed, and he was horrified to feel water drop onto his stomach "I'm so sorry, Senpai..."

"Sumire, what - no, Sumire, look at me." He nudged her chin up. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm...so sorry I can't be there to say goodbye to you."

"This again?" He gave her a weary smile. "Sumire, I'm so proud of you. You're doing everything you can to become the best in the world at gymnastics, right? Remember what we promised each other, that we'd be the champions of our world?"

She sniffed again and nodded, smiling a little. He had to admit it was a cheesy line, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time. "Please don't do this to yourself. You're just doing what you need to to achieve that goal, right?" A pause, then a nod. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

She paused again and this time shook her head.

"Besides," he continued with a smirk. "You did more right now than you could have possibly done on Sunday, anyway. You really think we'd have the time or space then to..." he leaned into her ear " _make love_?"

She whined loudly, just as he'd hoped.

"Well?" He waited for her whine to die down, at which point she shook her head. "That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head.

She mumbled something.

"...what was that?"

She mumbled again.

"I...I really can't hear you."

She moaned, then looked up at him. "But I wasn't any good!"

"...what?"

"I wasn't any good, Senpai! I know it was my first time, but I know I didn't do it properly! All the things I read said that you should be..." she trailed off. Whether she was too shy to explain what he 'should be' or if she just regretted what she'd just said he didn't know, but...

"And how much reading have you done, exactly?"

She buried her head in his chest again. "I'm sorry, Senpai. Your first time should have been with someone more experienced. I'm so sorry..."

"You idiot..." He brushed her fringe aside so he could kiss her forehead. She did nothing.

He kept kissing until she had to look up, at which point he kissed her lips, forcing her back. His member had deflated enough to fall out of her while they were talking but was now already rock-hard again. He let her mouth go once he was sitting upright and she was on her knees.

"Sumire, I don't know what you've read or what you've been telling yourself, but let me tell you right now: you're perfect and what we just had was mindblowing." She opened her mouth and he cut her off. "If you're going to say 'I wouldn't be saying that if I was with someone more experienced', please don't." He cupped both her cheeks. "I love _you_ , Sumire. It breaks my heart to hear you say things like that. Okay?"

Sumire looked into his eyes, then nodded. "O...okay."

"That's my girl," he kissed her. A gentler kiss than they'd had before. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute more after he pulled back. "I love you, Sumire. I mean that."

An innocent smile blossomed on her lips, completely at odds with their current state, but that was simply all the more reason to cherish it. "I love you too, Senpai..."

He smiled back. Now that she'd calmed down, he turned to the next important matter. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm?"

"It was your first time, right? How do you feel, you know..?" He pointed down. She followed his finger to her core and blushed. She covered it, a beat later realizing how pointless that was and dropping her hand (though her face stayed red).

"I - it's fine. I mean!" Her head darted up to look him in the eye. " _I_ _'m_ fine!"

"Are you sure?" She nodded, so he nodded too. "Okay, then I'm glad."

"Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..." She hid her mouth behind another lock of her hair. "I...I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"...if we could..."

"Yes?"

"...if we could do it again!" She dropped her hair and hid her entire face in her hands instead. It took Ren a moment to register what she'd asked, but then he laughed.

"...wow. I thought it was always the guys who were supposed to be eager for more? You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to show me a unique side of yourself."

" _Senpai..._ " Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't you feel tired?"

Face still hidden, she shook her head.

 _Well...she_ is _a gymnast, I suppose._ He remembered how quickly she had recovered from her Awakening and how shocked the rest of the Thieves had been after she said she about to train immediately after their first foray into Maruki's Palace.

But actually, he was raring to go too. His length had finally found its home and he could already feel it longing to return.

He held Sumire's bare shoulders with a calm smile.

"Senpai?"

And pushed her onto her back, rolling on top of her before she could react.

"Senpai?!"

He smiled, taking his member in hand and placing it at her entrance. "You said you wanted to go again, right?"

"R - right...no, wait! Senpai, let me - "

She tried to swap places, but he held up a hand. "Sumire, no. Now it's my turn to do something for you."

He pressed against her opening to no avail. After she accepted that _he_ would be having sex with _her_ this time, she reached down and held her lips open with one hand. He gave her an embarrassed smile before feeding himself into her. As before, both pairs of eyes widened when his head invaded her, followed by Sumire grabbing the sheets and mewling as he filled her more and more. Her innards were soaked from their previous joint orgasm, so he was able to go most of the way inside her with his first push. Content that he wouldn't slip out of her, he slid both arms (one on her hip and the other supporting the underside of his girth until now) under and over her shoulders, sliding the rest of the way inside her as he pulled himself down. Sumire moaned at the sensation of her beloved senpai filling her so fully and wrapped her arms around his back.

He buried his head in her neck and raised his hips, pulling out of her. He felt the grip of her walls tighten on his head and stopped when it was the only part of him inside her, then pushed forward, slamming himself home and causing her to yelp. He nibbled her skin and she giggled, trying to get away from him. He smiled and tightened his arms, pulling his hips back for another shunt. He surged forth with even more force, grunting as he did so, she moaned. He nibbled the base of her neck again. His next thrust was stronger still, he bit down hard, muffling his own shout. Sumire shouted too, clasping a hand over her mouth a second too late. He grinned into her flesh and from her shiver he knew she knew he'd done so. He moved his whole body back this time, feeling her nipples drag up his skin and a trail of her sexual fluids coat his pelvis before he surged forth yet again: more friction from her perfect breasts, more lubricant spreading around their lower bodies, more saliva spilling out of his mouth and over the hickey he so desperately wanted to leave on his lover's perfect skin...Sumire was no longer stopping him, quite the opposite in fact: she was leaning into him now, holding her head to her neck, offering him her vulnerable flesh.

He kept pounding her with all his strength, and soon Sumire was pushing back, meeting all his thrusts with thrusts of her own. He felt her nails gouging the skin around his right shoulder blade as she kept adjusting her grip, her other arm pulling the double duty of keeping his head at her neck and her hand over her mouth. He could still hear her moans though: every time their hips crashed into one other she'd let loose another one of those sounds, precious even from beneath her palm. He was making sounds too, of course, but her forearm and neck did a much better job of muffling his grunts.

They'd already orgasmed once that night which meant they could both keep going much longer this time. Ren was thankful for the extra stamina; he passed what he felt was the time they'd climaxed when they'd taken each other's virginities and rejoiced that he would be able to do more for her than she'd felt obligated to do for him. He didn't know if she'd understand, but he wanted to make her understand how much she meant to him. How important, how special, how _vital_ she was for him - as necessary for him as the air in his lungs. He loved her humility, but there were so many times it held her back from appreciating just how wonderful she was...he wanted to show her just that.

He growled into her skin as he continued pounding into her. Sumire's thrusts slowed down but he kept going. Slam. Slam. Slam. _Sumire. Sumire. Sumire!_

" _Hngh_... _hmph_... _S-_ Senpai? _Ah_..." She managed. He wasn't making it easy for her.

"I love you," he rasped. He was too quiet, he knew that.

"Senpai..?"

"I love you!" Still pounding her, he raised his head and stole another kiss, letting his feelings overwhelm him. He felt her flounder beneath him before returning it. He opened his mouth and lashed out with his tongue. A second of hesitation later she did the same. Their faces drew closer as their tongues danced and even now Ren kept _fucking_ the girl her loved, desperate to show her just how much he valued her. She exhaled through her nose with each thrust, hot air blasting his face each time. He drew back, their noses barely touching.

"S-S-" she gasped for breath "Senpai..."

"You're _everything_ to me, Sumire."

"Sen - pai..."

He took in her face, her wide eyes, her confused expression, the hair spread around her like a blazing sun and the locks plastered to her face by sweat. He gazed into her ruby eyes...and smiled.

She smiled too.

That was all it took. He passed the point of no return for the second time and grit his teeth. "Sumire..!" He kissed her again as his thrusts grew more erratic, but it was this same randomness that sent her over the edge too.

"Senpai!"

Her voice was muffled but still removed all else but Sumire's satisfaction from his mind. He locked eyes with the girl of his dreams and continued thrusting into her. She matched him, arms now gripped tightly around his back. Time seemed to slow down as he reached his absolute limit.

"I...I...I love you, Sumire..."

"I love you too, Senpai...more than anything..!"

He chuckled, tensed, then looked her in the eye. "I'm cumming!"

He exploded. Waves of cum flew from his loins and flooded hers. Her hips spasmed and he knew she was cumming too. Once again, their fluids poured out of their bodies as they kept pounding, riding out their orgasms, thrusting even past them, rutting until both their adrenaline glands ran dry and they crumpled into a tangled, sweaty heap.

Ren groaned as he pulled his member out of her, feeling the base of his head hit her entrance. He held one of her lips open and pulled it out, wincing again as he freed himself. He looked up. Sumire was looking at her crotch, but was too worn to even react.

"Sumire..." he panted, crawling up beside her and pulling her into a hug.

"Ren-senpai..." she returned the gesture. They stayed like that for a while, revelling in each other's warmth as they caught their breath. At which point Ren slid one of his hands down her back and caressed her still unsullied rear. He gave it a squeeze and she giggled, tightening her grip around his body in response.

"So...you wanna go again, Miss World-Class Gymnast?"

She smiled into his neck, reminding him to check the hickey he'd certainly left on hers. "No..."

"Oh, really?"

"Hmhm. It's so sore..." She giggled again. "I may not even be able to walk tomorrow."

"So you're trapped in my bed forever? How wonderful!" She laughed. "I guess even amazing athletes can have low pain thresholds, huh?"

"...yeah..." She nuzzled his neck and with a jolt he realised why she had gone quiet.

He'd reminded her of how she'd responded to Kasumi's death. _He_ was the idiot.

He hugged her properly and fiercely, squeezing her breasts into his chest, crushing his half-hardness between their damp stomachs. She hugged him back. They shared another moment of silence.

"Well, I hope this doesn't affect your performance at camp. I may have overdone it at the end there; sorry about that."

She laughed. _What a beautiful, crystal clear sound..._ "It's fine. I may have a low pain threshold, but I can still recover faster. And please don't apologise Senpai, this was the most amazing day of my life!"

"Is that right?" He felt her nod and smiled, patting her head. "That's my girl. Thank you."

She whined and nuzzled his neck again. He leaned away long enough to see she had gone bright red. He sighed.

_Some things never change._

Not that he wanted them to, of course. His thoughts were interrupted by a yawn from the girl in his arms, which got a yawn out of him too. "Huh...I hope you're still fine with staying up 'a little later than usual'."

Sumire gave him a confused look, before giggling. "You said it yourself, right? That it won't make a big difference?"

"True enough," he pressed his forehead against hers. "Still, we should probably get dressed. Don't want Morgana or Boss coming here in the morning with us still naked."

This turned her red as he expected, but for some reason she just hugged him tighter. "I don't wanna..."

"...huh?"

She nuzzled his chest as though trying to _literally_ dig herself into him. "I'm so sleepy, and my clothes are in my baaaaag..."

He hadn't expected her to have an immature side, but he hadn't ever seen her so tired either. At least her stomach was staying quiet. "Alright then, I'll go get your things for you." He tried to get up but she tightened her grip. He pressed his hands against the sides of hers. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

She whined, but relented. Chuckling, Ren got to his feet and stretched. As he swivelled his neck, he saw flecks of red clinging to his member and stared.

_Oh, Sumire..._

It was her first time after all. He'd even felt the moment he'd taken her virginity, so why was he surprised that she'd bled? He'd have to do something about that too. Flexing his neck also made him take in the mess he'd made of her school clothes. He looked down at how gentle she had been with his and rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

But looking at her neat pile gave him an idea...

* * *

Sumire's half-closed eyes flickered open at the touch of something warm at her womanhood. She blinked her vision into focus and saw her Senpai mopping at it with a wet tissue.

"Senpai?"

"Hmm? Oh," he flashed a nervous smile. "Sorry! I...er, just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt...oops."

She giggled. "It's alright, Senpai. It's just a little sore. It doesn't hurt at all."

"Really?" She nodded, settling back down to sleep. "If you're sure..." Through newly half-closed eyes she saw him throw the tissue toward where she faintly remembered seeing a small bin. His fist pump told her it had landed in it. She heard him pick something up.

"Here you go." Sumire's eyes had closed again so Ren put her clothes over her arm, which was exactly where he'd left it after she let him go. She picked the shirt up with her eyes still closed, identifying the right opening to use, then stopped and opened her eyes in surprise. She looked the shirt over, then at what else he'd given her.

"Senpai..."

"Yes?"

"These are my...um...I mean, this is my underwear," he was amazed that she could still be embarrassed over something like her panties, yet there was his beloved blush again "but...Senpai, this is your shirt."

It was the same color as her workout clothes, but he had indeed given her his dark grey T-shirt.

"I thought it might be more comfortable." Now it was his turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "Also, I read somewhere that girls are...um, sexier in their boyfriend's clothes."

She blinked a few times. "Senpai, where did you learn that?" Her jaw dropped. "Did...did you plan this too, S-Senpai?!"

"What? No! I just read it somewhere!" He forced a smile, hoping to reclaim the advantage. "I'm not some temptress like you!"

It worked: she turned beet red. She stared at the shirt for a while before an idea came to life in her eyes. She put it on (Ren hadn't appreciated the perfect view he'd had of her breasts when she sat up until he couldn't see them anymore), turning to the side so she could pull it down as far as it would go. Seeing that it would cover everything that ought to be covered, she flashed a cheeky grin - even though her cheeks were still bright red - and dropped her panties off the side of her bed, not even looking to see how they ended up.

He blushed again. "Uh..."

"I'd be even sexier if I didn't wear any underwear...right?" As Ren continued to gape she continued. "A - and...you want to see me in _your_ clothes, so I shouldn't be wearing any of my own...right?"

"Not really..." It dawned on him that she was trying to be as sexy as possible, which made him laugh. She jumped, before giving him an embarrassed smile back. "Well, what you wear...or don't wear" her smile wavered "is your own business. _But_ ," Ren picked up his own underwear and trousers. He was so close to her, he wasn't surprised that her eyes flicked to his half-mast and back as he spoke. "Don't blame me if you wake up to something inside you."

She hid her face, but couldn't hide another shy smile. But he could appreciate how hard it must be for her to act so seductive, so he wouldn't tease her too much.

But now that he thought about it...

He looked at his underwear and his trousers in turn and made a show of dropping the former right beside hers.

"Senpai?"

"Well, if you're only going to wear the bare minimum, the least I can do is follow suit, right?" He slid the trousers up his legs. They were loose fitting, but he could still see the not-insignificant tent at his crotch. He glanced up to see Sumire staring at it too, still shocked by it...though he was surprised by his libido too. Then again, with such an underdressed ex-maiden in front of him..."You sure you don't wanna go again?" He asked to snap himself out of his trance as much as her out of hers - and it worked, considering the magnitude of her flinch.

"I...I - I'm sure!"

Chuckling, he retrieved the quilt they had long since kicked to the floor in their throes of passion (he felt his cheeks and lower head stir at the thought) and threw it over her. He sat at the side of the bed and she moved over to make room for him, his shirt so big for her he could make out one of her shoulder blades. It only made him think of how vulnerable she currently was: he'd been joking before, but if she wasn't wearing anything to protect her... _you-know-what_ , the thought of waking her up by having his way with her was tempting...

He shook his head. He was sure Sumire would be fine with it - at the rate they'd been going this night she would probably expect it - but if he went that far _he'd_ be the one feeling uncomfortable. He could put his underwear back on, but Sumire would definitely realise what he'd been thinking. No, thank you!

"Senpai?"

"Hmm? It's nothing." He eyed their underwear, his pair half-covering hers. A small part of him told him to move them, but the other told him how cute it'd be if she accidentally put his pair on in the morning...plus how sexy it'd be if she had to swap her underwear (complete with removing her skirt and tights) in front of him...

He shook his head again as he rolled onto his back. Sumire had taken the pillow he'd been leaning against what felt like days ago now, so he moved the spare back where it ought to be and lay beside her, sliding under the quilt. She tugged 'her' shirt down past her hips again and scooted into his open arms, accepting his hug with a radiant smile and sighing as she presed her forehead against his chest, making Ren painfully aware that his lower head was already poking into her stomach.

"You sound happy, Sumire."

"Hmhm!" She nuzzled his sternum.

It was weird to see her so open with her emotions all of a sudden, but perhaps it had just dawned on her that they'd bared it all (as Yusuke would say) to each other. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"This is just so... _so..._ " she fell silent. "I don't even have the words to describe it. This has been... _so_ amazing."

He smirked. "Well, you were mindblowing too."

" _Senpai!_ " She looked at him, horrified, but she couldn't hide her joy at the praise. "That's not what I mean! ...well, I guess that's _part_ of what I mean..." she shook her head. "T - today was so magical. I mean, all the time I spend with you is magical, Senpai, but tonight was just...you told me you love me, then there was the..." she buried her head in his chest again.

"The mindblowing part."

She pouted, but after a second had to nod. "And then you said you love _me_!"

"Of course I love you."

"No, I mean..." she looked at him, lost for words. "You said you love my bo - my..." she buried her face in his chest and whispered the next part "how I look. I mean, there are so many beautiful women out there, and even our friends in the Phantom Thieves are all gorgeous in their own ways...and you said you liked _me_! And...and you said all those other things too about...about..."

He chuckled and stroked her hair. "I know."

"Huh?"

"I knew what you were trying to say as soon as you said this was amazing," he tilted her head up and smiled at her. "And I'd say it all again. You _are_ beautiful. You _are_ kind. You _are_ graceful. Ask anyone; they'd all say the exact same thing. You are _perfect_ , Sumire, and I wouldn't change anything about you or our life together for the world."

"Senpai..."

She blushed, but he pressed the side of his finger up against her chin so she couldn't hide again. Instead he leaned down. Blushing, she accepted his kiss. He opened his mouth and she did too. Their tongues danced for the second time that night as they traded spit until they parted, gasping for air. Then they kissed again, just as deeply.

Pulling back again, she beamed at him as she caught her breath. "Thank you so much, Senpai."

"Of course, Sumire. I love you so much."

She beamed again. "I love you too, Senpai!"

He chuckled. "Now, final warning. Are you _sure_ you don't want to wear anything else?"

She flushed before burying as much of her face as she could in her pillow (which was half of it). "Yes!" She opened an eye, her face still ablaze, then gave him a small smile followed by a crushing hug. "Because you'll protect me again. Won't you, Senpai?"

_Protect you, huh?_

The word brought something else to mind that filled him with dread.

"Uh...Sumire?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't be mad, but...do you know if we were safe to...you know?"

"Hmm?" Even in the middle of an embrace she was able to cock her head.

"I mean, we didn't use protection, so..."

"Oh!" Her smile became a shy one as she looked down. "We're safe. Kasumi and I both started taking the pill a few years ago to..." She glanced at him then back down. "You know...make sure nothing got in the way of our practice or performances..."

"Ah, that makes sense." He tried to hide his relief and would have failed had she not closed her eyes and nuzzled into him. At least now he could get back to her question. He thought of everything they'd been through together. Had he protected her? Well...yes, once or twice. What a cruel thing to ask: of _course_ he'd protect her! She may not have meant it, but she was quite crafty when she wanted to be.

" _Of course I will,_ " he murmured to himself.

He looked down at her slender, prone figure and sighed. He knew he'd regret not doing something about her vulnerability in the morning once he came down from his emotional high, but for now he reached over his girlfriend-turned-lover for his phone and set an earlier alarm than normal. He'd definitely get dressed and hopefully Sumire would too, but if worst came to worst, this way he'd at least have time to dress her himself before Sojiro came to wake them up.

_Dress her himself..._

The thought made his cheeks burn. Sumire had thankfully not questioned the soft rod currently pressed against her stomach before, but he hoped she wouldn't notice if it started growing now. He tried to calm himself down. He'd stripped her, hadn't he? Surely putting everything back on her was no big deal!

_Stripped her..._

Another phrase that ran circles around his head. He winced. Actually, dressing someone up was a very intricate act, wasn't it? Instead of just tearing everything off, you had to make sure everything was in its proper place, you had to take your time. Far more intimate than you'd think.

_That doesn't make this any better!_

He tried and failed to distract himself, the thought of clothing her - or of simply watching her clothe herself, especially if she wore the wrong underwear as he'd imagined before - was too strong...until he realised that whoever dressed her would need to find her clothes. Sumire tolerated a lot from him, but he was sure even she would be mad if he lost her clothes right before school _and_ a two day training camp. And now _he_ was too tired to get up...or to conjure up the willpower to escape his favorite person's warm embrace, for that matter.

"Senpai?"

"Ah! I mean, yes?"

She gave him an odd smile. "You've been awfully quiet..." She adjusted her body, which also meant shaking her stomach against his girth before she looked back at him. His recent revelation had killed his erection, but he'd definitely been getting harder until then. Had she noticed? He could feel her hard nipples against his skin too, separated by a single, flimsy shirt...but was too scared to ask.

"I was just remembering something..." he trailed off. She didn't question him so he continued. "But yes. Whatever happens, I'll protect you."

She smiled. "I really only wanted you to protect me if someone came upstairs, but okay!" She giggled.

He couldn't help laughing too. "I just wanted to cover all our bases."

"Hmm, clever."

They shared a second short laugh before he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into his hand, managing a "I love you too, Senpai..." before letting out a great yawn.

Sumire _getting tired before me?_ He wondered as he let out a much quieter one. Maybe it was emotional fatigue. She'd run an emotional gauntlet tonight - and he was partly to blame for that.

"Goodnight, Sumire."

She mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Goodnight, Senpai..."

He patted the back of her head as she nuzzled him. He ran his other hand up and down her spine. He had the thought to check that her... _privates_ were covered as he did so, but if they weren't and he just randomly started groping her lower half like that...well, she'd probably like it, but he certainly wouldn't appreciate the hormonal rush right now, especially with a certain something between them that was all too eager to give away each and every one of his impulses. The clear view he had of the hickey he'd left by her throat right now didn't help either, nor did any of the other skin he could make out...but at least he was starting to feel a twinge of regret for the former. It was fortunate that her both her school and workout shirts had high collars.

He shook his head and looked at her gentle smile, her peaceful expression, both framed by her beautiful hair...it all caused a massive surge in his protective instinct and he just had to pull her in close and kiss her forehead. She cooed, already half-asleep, and he smiled down at his wonderful Princess. He made sure the quilt was covering them properly and hugged her as tightly as he could. She returned the gesture. Her proximity and their shared body warmth overwhelmed him and, finally, he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Aww, Sumire's so cute! I'd love to write something to express just how adorable she is, but how?!
> 
> Also me: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> I'm one of the people upset at how little screentime she got in the ending, so my headcanon was that her farewell was so subdued because she'd already said her goodbyes beforehand and wasn't available on March 19th because she was busy at a training camp. That, combined with the input from my above two Personas, is how this fic came to be. If some of the early parts sounded familiar, it's because I was inspired by the adorable pictures drawn by an artist known as Kuro on Twitter. I have a link to the translated versions of his pictures (which in turn has links to the tweets they appeared in) at the bottom of this note. He's only drawn four but has said he'll do more in the future. If you like this or those pictures, give them a like & retweet and let him know how much you like them and/ or that you want to see more! Don't harrass him, of course, but as long as you're being as kind as Sumire, I don't see anything wrong in wanting to see more of her (in both meanings of the word~)
> 
> Contrary to the crude joke above though, I really did want to make this particular lemon as wholesome as I could, which meant excising the more...evocative words from my vocabulary. I wound up using some words more often than I'd like as a result, but still: Sumire is a cinnamon roll, she should be treated with care~ Her final look was also inspired by fanart, this one a picture by an artist called May. A link to her tweet can also be found below (...I don't think it was meant to be NSFW though. Sorry about that).
> 
> As with all my fics, please let me know what you think. This is much longer than my usual affair, so let me know if I've made any typos; there are probably a lot here. I love interacting with my readers, so please leave a review too! I would like to continue this at some point in the future. Not sure when, but hey: if they were this 'festive' before they were separated, how 'busy' do you think they'd get when they celebrate getting back together? ;)
> 
> Kuro's pictures: https://imgur.com/a/7CGm7xD  
> May's picture: https://twitter.com/Maywtv_/status/1267116096991174659/  
> Bonus inspiration for the French Kiss: https://www.instagram.com/p/CA_g34TpDE1/
> 
> Edit: Thanks so much for all the love! I had a shower realization that the 17th is Shujin's Closing Ceremony, so I tweaked the first paragraph to reflect that.


End file.
